Unseen Moments
by miraleeann
Summary: Just my take on some moments we didn't get to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I had a ton of requests to do something with Ron and Hermione and so this is the first of three short stories that I'm going to do on them. I'm going to post them all under this story, with a chaper for each short story...I hope that makes sense. Enjoy it! Let me know what you think : )**

**Mira**

* * *

><p>"They're like jelly beans but they come in every flavor." She glanced up at her mother and when seeing the woman's confused expression she spoke once more. "Every flavor," she stressed the word. "So there are the regular flavors that we would have and then disgusting flavors such as vomit and ear wax."<p>

"Who in the world would want to each such a thing?" Her mother pondered in a repulsed voice.

"Ron and Harry are actually quite fond of them," Hermione smiled as she thought of her friends. "I think it's almost like a challenge to them...they see who can eat the most disgusting flavors without spitting them out or sicking up." It had been over a month since she had seen the two boys and she was eagerly awaiting school to begin once more, not only to be able to start a whole new year of learning, but to be able to see her friends every day. She missed them when they weren't around...perhaps one in a different way than the other.

Mrs. Granger shook her head, smiling at her daughter's recollection of her two best friends. She had only met the boys once herself but she had instantly taken a liking to them and had decided then and there that her daughter would be just fine at Hogwarts with friends like that.

"Well I purchased some of these chocolate frogs," her father announced as he approached the two. "Now they aren't real frogs I hope."

Mr. Granger was a lover of chocolate. It was well known in the Granger household that if you had or made anything that included chocolate it needed to be hidden or consumed unless you wished for it to disappear the moment Hermione's father noticed it. The moment he saw Honeydukes, he was more than eager to purchase something and Hermione had suggested the frogs.

"Right," Hermione nodded. "They do have one good jump in them though so you will need to be careful when opening the package."

"Are we ready to move on then?" Mrs. Granger asked. We'll need to get going to the Owl Emporium if we're going to eat dinner at a reasonable hour. You do still want an owl don't you dear?"

Hermione nodded in response. During her first two years at Hogwarts she had opted not to get a pet because she thought she would be far too busy with her studies to have the proper time to take care of one, but after some careful consideration she decided that it wouldn't be a horrible idea. For her, it came down to an owl or a cat but she had come to the conclusion that an owl was probably far more logical as it would save her from finding a school owl to use every time she wished to have a letter delivered.

"Right then," Mr. Granger smiled as he slipped his chocolate frog purchase into his pocket. "Let's be on our way."

Hermione pushed the door to Eyelops Owl Emporium open and led her parents inside, giggling a bit when her mother jumped at the loud sound of hundreds of owls hooting.

"Well, hello there!" A small, plump witch called out brightly as she walked out from behind the counter. "Good afternoon to you! What can I help you with today?"

"Our daughter is interested in an owl," Mr. Granger spoke.

"Well, you're in luck," the witch smiled at Hermione. "We just got a new batch of snowy owls in this morning."

"Actually, one of my best friends has a snowy owl so I was hoping for something a bit different," Hermione spoke.

"That's fine also. We have hundreds of owls to choose from; feel free to wander around and see which one suits you."

Hermione nodded. She was trying to pay attention to what the woman was telling her but her attention was going to a large cat in the corner, hovering over what appeared to be a litter of kittens.

"That's Mango," the lady smiled brightly. "She's my little love...just had kittens she did, nine of them if you can believe it."

"Can I..."

"Oh feel free to go visit with them, they're old enough to leave her now, so she isn't near as protective of them as she was; they'll actually be leaving soon."

"Leaving?" Hermione asked as she approached the kittens and gently kneeled beside them.

"I'm sending them over to be sold as pets...shame really, I've taken a liking to all of them but I just can't keep up with ten cats."

Hermione soothingly petted one of the kittens as her mother kneeled beside her tenderly pulling one into her lap.

Suddenly, out from under the mother cat poked the face of another kitten. It took one look at Hermione and instantly came towards her, meowing softly as it pushed its head into her knee.

"Well it looks as though that one has taken a liking to you," the shop owner smiled brightly. "Quite amazing actually as that one is quite fickle."

Hermione looked down at the kitten and couldn't help but instantly notice the shade of its fur...the most perfect mix of ginger and a very light brown in spots...almost exactly identical to...her face flushed lightly and her heart skipped a beat at the thought of him. These feelings had been developing all summer and though she was unsure of them, she was trying her hardest not to shy away from them either.

"Mum," she said softly, "maybe instead of an owl..."

Mrs. Granger smiled softly as she watched her daughter with the ginger kitten. "I don't see why not...he does seem to like you."

A wide smile broke across Hermione's face.

"The kitten instead of an owl then?" The shop owner smiled kindly.

"Is that okay?" Hermione asked in a hopeful voice.

"Absolutely," the witch smiled. "I'm sure you'll give him a wonderful home."

Hermione nodded in agreement as she scooped the kitten up in her arms and stood up. "I will," she nodded quickly, once again smiling to herself at the color and nature of the kitten in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"About tonight," she said in a soft voice. "If it was just the heat of the moment or the fact that we almost died or…"

Her speech was rushed as she was silently wishing and hoping that their kiss hadn't occurred for any of the reasons she was stating. If it had…well she wasn't sure what would happen but she knew it wouldn't be good.

He quickly shook his head. "It wasn't for any of those reasons," he reassured her in a soft voice. "It was something I've wanted to do for a long time now I've just never had the courage."

A shy smiled took over her face.

"Why? Was it something you regr—"

Her head quickly shook. "No. Absolutely not."

He returned her smile and gently took her hand in his.

Hermione's smile widened at his gesture. "We should get back to the Great Hall, I'm sure people are wondering where we are."

Ron nodded silently in agreement as he began to walk down the long corridor, his hand still intertwined with hers.

He silently prayed his hands weren't sweating nearly as much as he felt like they were. He could hardly help it though, the one single thing he had been wishing for for as long as he could remember was finally happening and he felt as though he was going to burst with joy despite how horrible the rest of the day had been.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she felt his thumb gently rub the top of her hand. Despite her best efforts to not think like a complete idiot she couldn't help but suddenly imagine their life together and how completely blissful it would be.

The two turned a corner which led to a part of the castle which had been horribly destroyed. The walls were missing huge chunks of brick and the windows were shattered. Yet there, at the end of the hall just a step inside an open door stood a large mirror that didn't have so much as a scratch on it.

"The Mirror of Erised," Ron said as he walked towards it.

"How on earth did it survive?" Hermione wondered aloud. "It's the only thing left standing in this room."

Never loosening his grip on her hand for a second, Ron approached the mirror. He stopped so that he and Hermione were standing directly in front of it, though nothing about their reflection changed.

"It survived but it clearly suffered in some way," Hermione observed. "It doesn't seem to be working."

"No," Ron shook his head. "It's working perfectly…for me anyway, it's showing me exactly what I want…what I've always wanted."

Hermione felt her heart begin to beat faster as she turned to face him.

And there, in front of the Mirror of Erised, they shared their second kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: The last of the three short scenes that I had to write for no other reason than to get them out of my head (and Ron and Hermione were requested.) Enjoy!**

**Mira**

* * *

><p>"You're joking right?" Hermione couldn't help the annoyance that had crept into her voice as she spoke the words. After all, they had been on countless adventures and even faced the darkest wizard of all time and now her husband of only two months was telling her that he was going to sleep on the couch because of a spider. "It's just a little bug."<p>

"You don't know that, there could be a ton of them in here," Ron said his eyes darting around the room as if he was expecting one to jump out and attack him at any moment.

"So you are telling me that you would rather sleep alone on the couch than in here with me because of a tiny little bug?" The annoyance in her voice was more than evident now.

Since they had been married Hermione had fallen in love with many things about married life but none of these things compared to sleeping with Ron. Not even having sex necessarily but just being in the same bed, feeling the rhythm of his heartbeat, the warmth of him against her, and just sleeping…together. And now he was telling her she was going to miss that tonight because of some dumb spider.

Of course they had tried several spells to bring the bug forward so Hermione could take it outside and set it free but nothing seemed to work. Hermione concluded that this obviously meant the spider and left all on his own but Ron wasn't convinced of this at all and was convinced that the bug was still lurking in the room somewhere.

"It wasn't tiny Hermione," Ron said in a defensive voice. "You saw it; it was nearly the size of your hand."

She gave him a pointed look that silently shouted, 'so what?'

"You know how I feel about them."

"You fought off Aragog when you were twelve…you are nearly twenty now!" Hermione said loudly.

"And I had nightmares for months!"

Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow at her husband.

"I did," Ron nodded. "Bloody wasn't going to tell you about it back then though."

Hermione watched as he crossed the room picking up his pillow, careful to shake it out in case the spider was napping on it somewhere.

"You are seriously going to go sleep on the couch then?" Hermione couldn't help but ask as she climbed into their bed by herself. Clearly that was exactly where he was going but she was still holding out hope that he would stop this nonsense and get into bed with her. "What, are you going to sleep out there every night because of one spider sighting?"

"Of course not," he shook his head as he opened their wardrobe and pulled an extra quilt off of the top

shelf. "If we see it tomorrow and get rid of it I'll sleep in here tomorrow night."

"And if we don't?" Hermione questioned.

Ron shrugged silently as he stood in the doorway with his pillow and blanket.

"Oh you are being absolutely ridiculous!" She couldn't help but explode at him.

"I'm not," Ron argued. "You don't know what it feels like…it's a real fear, Hermione."

"Of a bug you could step on and kill in a second," she retorted.

"Maybe so, but they are terrible beings," Ron replied before walking across the room and kissing her gently on the forehead. "You could always join me you know."

"And sleep uncomfortably because of a little bug?" She asked. "No thank you, I'm perfectly content with staying here and sleeping in my bed."

Ron nodded silently as he kissed her once more before leaving the room.

Hermione sighed to herself as she lay back on her pillow. She couldn't help but feel annoyed at him despite the fact that she knew in her heart of hearts that his fear was legit.

She rolled onto her side and instantly felt the coldness of the sheets where his body warmth should have been and once again sighed loudly.

She lasted all of ten minutes tossing and turning in her bed before she sat up abruptly and grabbed her pillow, stalking through the house.

She entered the living room to find him, curled up on the couch. His eyes were closed but they instantly opened when she entered the room.

"You changed your mind?" He asked as his eyes glanced down at the pillow in her hand.

"Against my better judgment," she replied though she couldn't keep the small smile off of her face.

Ron quickly moved over, making room for her on the couch and then lifted the quilt, inviting her under it.

"And if I wake up sore and miserable tomorrow from sleeping out here don't get annoyed when you hear me complain," she continued as she climbed under the quilt with him, her smile growing slightly as she spoke.

"I love you," Ron responded, ignoring her mock complaining completely.

"I love you too," she smiled and then leaned forward and kissed him gently. "And tomorrow I'll find the spider."

Ron blushed slightly, "My hero."

She giggled as she rolled her eyes. "You've been my hero for years now, I hardly think one little spider can change that."


End file.
